felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Domesticated Dryads
Domesticated dryads are a bit of a rarity on Felarya, in no small part due to the difficulty in acquiring one. Through magic, selective breeding, or nutrient deprivation, they are rarely capable of growing taller than an average human, though some mutant breeds are able to top the thirty foot mark, and they are all of the "lacking legs" variety. Being usually small in stature these Dryads are rather limited in their dieting options as well and are obviously much less voracious than their giantess counterparts. They rely entirely on an owner to both provide them food and protect them. More often than not, the smaller of these individuals will be denied a link to the dryad network by being placed in potted soil until their loyalty and subservience to their owner is established. Domesticated dryads are often "content" with their life at this point, not recognizing that they are not free and might have had any other type of lifestyle. This is why the owner must be careful before planting a domesticated dryad, especially if she bears any magical talent. Once in contact with the soil of Felarya, she will comes in contact with the rest of her kin, and her loyalties may shift. Hence why owners will often "spoil" a dryad before the planting stage, to reduce the chances of her revolting at a later time. The relationship between a domesticated dryad and her owner is never a sure thing. Dryads are extremely patient beings and some loathe their "masters", secretly plotting against them while displaying an obedient and docile attitude. Some however, are totally loyal, seeing their owner as a sort of father or mother figure. This depends largely on how the dryad is treated and the environment she grows in. There is at least one instance of an arrogant noble being eaten by his pet dryad, and several other mysterious disappearances within expansive gardens can be linked to such a fate. The diet of a domesticated Dryad is limited only by both what the owner can possibly feed her and what they choose to feed her. Some of the smallest sizes are sustained solely via photosynthesis and soil nutrients, while others are fed gourmet meals fit for royalty. Living food such as neeras is sometimes given to a domestic dryad, albeit rarely in large quantities lest she develops a taste for things still moving. Still, with their expensive cost and amount of time necessary to develop, some nobles may "look the other way" if a gardener or three go missing every now and then. After all, commoners are cheap, domestic dryads are not; one could buy a row of houses in Negav for a comparable cost ! Rarely will one be owned by anyone other than a breeder or a noble. A domestic dryad's functionality is not limited to simply garden decor or display. If loyal enough, she can provide her owner with extraordinary pieces of information that only a dryad can acquire without the risk of approaching a wild counterpart. They are sometimes used as spies or for intelligence-gathering. Furthermore, few people will be willing to risk sneaking through a garden known to host such a being. While the owner may insist the creature to be safe, people will always remain cautious on Felarya of something that can eat them or has connections with another being who could. *Credits goes to Malahite and Silent-Eric forthe domesticated dryads idea. Category:Dryads